


Open Wound

by sassygayhales (EternalxBond)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also lol how do i stiles I AM A DEREK ROLEPLAYER, awkwardness and feelings happened, obligatory 'what happened while Scott was getting tattooed' drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalxBond/pseuds/sassygayhales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott gets a tattoo and passes out. Stiles and Derek are left to be awkward for the next fifteen minutes. Cuteness eventually ensues?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Wound

**Author's Note:**

> This is my obligatory 'What did Stiles and Derek do while Scott was passed out from getting a tattoo' drabble. It's short and awkward and a little bit cute, and I really wanted to use the "I missed you" line so that set the tone p much. Also I'm a Derek RPer so I guarantee absolutely nothing regarding how to portray Stiles. I'M JUST REALLY EXCITED ABOUT SEASON THREE SO I HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING AHMAHGAD

“Derek? Derek he’s not moving anymore, he’s --”

 

“He’s fine.”

 

Scott was slumped back in the antique chair, the air deafeningly quiet even as his screams still rang in both men’s ears. Despite the fact that his struggling and thrashing was over, Stiles was still holding on to his friend so tight that his knuckles were white.

 

Derek looked at Stiles’ hands, then up at Stiles, and back to his hands before continuing to move the open flame over Scott’s arm. “You can let go, now.”

 

Stiles frowned at Derek indignantly, shifting on his feet and refusing to do so. “Look, are you sure he’s okay? I mean, I get that he passed out from the pain or whatever but is giving him a 50th degree burn all over his arm really a great idea? Even werewolves aren’t immune to fi--” Stiles’ brows immediately shot up. His bottom lip seemed to disappear into his mouth to physically stop him from finishing his word, his eyes and body swivelling away from Derek. He brought his hands up to cover his face and rub it vigorously before turning back, his apologetic expression turning into a painful wince at the alpha’s intense glare.

 

“Derek, I didn’t mean--”

 

“I know,” Derek replied, cutting him off but softening his glare. He turned his red eyes back to Scott’s arm and continued his work with a concentrated stare, but didn’t seem otherwise disturbed.

 

Stiles’ cheeks puffed as he let out a large sigh, apparently finding his slender fingers supremely interesting for a few moments. There was nothing but the faint hiss of the blowtorch breaking up the silence that’d just gotten about a hundred shades of awkward - that and the smell of burning flesh. It was starting to unnerve Stiles, and he couldn’t imagine what it was doing to Derek, but the alpha still didn’t seem particularly perturbed as he lifted Scott’s limp arm slightly to begin getting to the parts underneath.

 

Stiles steepled his fingers, pressing them to his lips as he frowned and thought. He couldn’t get thoughts about the fire out of his head now - actually being inside the house for the first time, his ridiculous foot-in-mouth moment earlier and now smelling his best friend’s burning flesh all had him watching Derek’s concentrated face and empathising with how alone he must’ve felt. Must still feel, all things considered. Even his pack wasn’t really a pack, or at least didn’t seem like one with two members voluntarily leaving, one being a psychopath and the other hanging out more with Scott. Sure, Derek wasn’t being a complete asshole to him and Scott anymore, but they were probably the closest people he had to friends, and Stiles knew that Scott wasn’t the only one with an open wound.

 

“I missed you,” Stiles blurted out, causing Derek to pause and turn the flame away from Scott, his eyes looking up at the human with a mildly confused expression. Stiles shrugged, his brows dancing again as he gestured with his hands. “I mean it’s been like four months, right? Things just weren’t exciting without all this crazy werewolfy business,” he said with a bit of a nervous laugh, wondering just how many times he could say exactly the most uncomfortable thing in the span of five minutes.

 

Derek’s expression turned … annoyed? as he went back to torching Scott, his voice flat when he responded. “Of course.” Somehow, the hard stare Stiles would’ve attributed to his earlier faux pas found its place here and now. Not the reaction he’d wanted.

 

Stiles bit his lip again, threading his fingers together in front of his chest and staring at the floor. “And … you. I missed you, too,” he said quietly, his eyes nervously flitting from the floor, to the chair, to Scott, and then to Derek’s faintly glowing red eyes. The glow faded into a stormy green, the annoyance gone from his face and replaced with a hint of openness. A hint of connection. Stiles wasn’t sure how long they held that gaze before Derek nodded slightly, breaking eye contact again and burning the underside of Scott’s arm.

 

“I’m almost done,” he announced, his voice surprisingly soft. “He should wake up soon after.”

 

Stiles frowned, gesturing slightly. “Is that it? Is that all you have to say to that?” he asked incredulously - though he really shouldn’t have been surprised. Times like these reminded him that Derek used to barely even use words at all, nevermind use them to talk about his feelings. Just because he talked more now didn’t mean he would talk about everything.

 

Derek turned the torch off as he finished, setting it on the floor and pushing himself up, not even looking at Stiles. “Yeah. I have betas to look after,” he mumbled, making his way over to Isaac.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, wandering to stand in front of Scott. “I didn’t miss your reticence,” he grumbled, willing his friend to wake up soon and save him from this. Along with attempting to comfort Derek from his perceived loneliness, Stiles thought this had been a good opportunity to kind of sort of maybe gauge Derek’s reaction to possibly going in the vague direction of ‘more than sort of acquaintances’ with him, but as usual the guy was behind a brick wall that, while apparently having a tiny peephole or two, was still as thick as ever.

 

He was so busy frowning and stewing that he didn’t notice Derek stand next to him moments later, but he did notice the firm hand sliding along his shoulder and gripping him firmly near his neck for a moment. He looked over, meeting those stormy green eyes again, and this time Derek was definitely wearing an open expression. In fact it seemed to be one of appreciation, until he looked away to Scott and nodded at him.

 

His arm slid away from Stiles, joining the other at folding over his chest just as Scott awoke with a start, leaving Stiles to push the enigma of Derek Hale away from his thoughts for now.


End file.
